powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nothingness Physiology
The power to transform into or have a body made up of nothingness. Technique of Nothingness Manipulation. Also Called *Made of Nothing *Nothingness Mimicry *Void Physiology/Mimicry Capabilities User is made up of or can transform their body completely into nothingness. User can be anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of nothingness, in which case it is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into complete nothingness, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Nigh Formed Nothingness Beings are or can change into mostly physical beings, having an external physical form, with nothing but nothingness inside them. Their power is mostly focused to their bodies and while they gain some amount of nothingness based-attacks, the changes and applications are mostly internal. Full-Formed Nothingness Beings are completely formed of nothingness, without anything truly left from their physical form or very existence. They gain impressive control over their form and vast capacity to control nothingness in various ways and are able to erase everything they come in contact with. Applications 'Nigh Formed Nothingness Beings' * Disease Immunity * Limited Nothingness Manipulation * Enhanced Condition ** Contaminant Immunity ** Enhanced Lung Capacity or Oxygen Independence ** Enhanced Speed * Hollow Physiology * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression 'Full-Formed Nothingness Beings' * Absolute Invulnerability * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Elemental Shapeshifting * Oxygen Independence * Flight/High-Speed Flight * Intangibility * Isolation * Nothingness Manipulation * Pain Suppression * Physical Nonexistence/Nonexistent Physiology * Supernatural Condition ** Supernatural Speed * Telekinesis Associations *Energy Absorption **Energy Assimilation *Energy Manipulation *Force Armor Generation *Nonexistence *Nonexistent Physiology *Regenerative Healing Factor by drawing nothingness to fill the wounds. *Scattering - some users are able spread their transformed form over vast areas. *Teleportation *Vacuum Mimicry Limitations * Takes time to control one's body. * May unintentionally erase things. Known Users * Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) * Nemesis Users (Anima: Beyond Fantasy); via Body of Emptiness ** The Nameless * Pralaya (DC Comics) * Sithis (The Elder Scrolls) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) via Musō Tensei * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) via Musō Tensei * Kanna (InuYasha) * Black Hole (Valkyrie Crusade) * Heroes of Void (Homestuck) ** Roxy Lalonde ** Equius Zahhak ** Horuss Zahhak Gallery File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) becoming the void. Pralaya.jpg|Pralaya (DC Comics) is the personification of the void that existed before, and will exist after creation. Musō_Tensei_(Kenshiro)_manga.jpg|Using Musō Tensei, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) achieves a state of "nothingness," rendering him impervious to physical attacks and allowing him to commune with the souls of fallen rivals. Kanna the Demon of the Void (InuYasha).gif|Kanna (InuYasha) is a demon composed entirely of void; as a result, she has no aura or scent, rendering her invisible to all but the naked eye, and is completely emotionless. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Void Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power